


Welcome to the Jungle

by WintersGoddess



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Always female Sam Wilson, BAMF Brock Rumlow, F/M, Female Sam Wilson, Hurt Brock Rumlow, Hurt Sam Wilson, I Need More Brock Rumlow, Jungle, One Shot, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Redeemable Rumlow, Rumlow Lives, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersGoddess/pseuds/WintersGoddess
Summary: Two weeks, he thought, looking down at her. She was still semi-conscious, he could see her eyes fluttering rapidly underneath the white skull on his mask.  It felt so much longer than two weeks, living off rain water and worms made it feel like months.God he hated the jungle..Brock/Sam but no smut in this one..Sorry :)





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack_Wilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/gifts).



> A very short one-shot to help fuel my addiction to Sam/Brock fics. I need more Sam/Brock, it's an illness for me. Who knows, I may turn it into a full story later :)  
> And thank you to Jack_Wilder for getting me hooked on this pairing!! You are my inspiration for the many fics I hope to write!!  
> ( ˘ ³˘)❤

"RUN!! RUN!! Come on Rumlow, MOVE! Their catching up!" Cap yelled.

"I'm trying here Cap!! She's not exactly like a feather you know!" Brock screamed back at him, thorned branches battering his face as he tried to keep up with the fast pace of the two super-soldiers just ahead. The past weeks in this godforsaken jungle had left him sick and sluggish. "Especially NOW! I'm not firing on all cylinders here America!"

His broken ribs screamed at him with each footfall, one may have been poking into his lung. Breathing was getting very hard, short gasping wheezes were the only thing he could manage, and each inhale came with the piercing pain in his chest. The wounds he had received prior to the crash were weeping with infection, swolen and sore.

The shrapnel in his leg felt like it was moving as he ran. That was all he needed, for the damn piece of metal to knick an artery. His injured knee felt about three times it's normal size, it was a miracle he was still able to move as fast as he was.

His clothes were suctioned to his body in the damp tropical heat, the blood from his wounds never fully drying while they've been stranded here.

It was taking all his strength (there wasn't much left to begin with after the crash) to stand on his feet. The heavy weight of Sam in his arms the only thing keeping him moving.

They both needed a freaking hospital.

"It's your own damn fault Rumlow!" Barnes risked a glance back at him as he vaulted over a fallen tree. "We offered to carry her, but nooooo! You have to be all Mr. Macho and try to do it your damn self!" Bucky yelled.

"Fuck you Barnes! I promised her I wouldn't let her go!" Brock yelped as a rather large branch tore open his cheek, barely missing his already damaged eye. He'd put his mask on Sam, trying to protect her already injured head from receiving anymore damage as they fled through the jungle toward the waiting jet.

 _Two weeks_ , he thought, looking down at her. She was still semi-conscious, he could see her eyes fluttering rapidly underneath the white skull on his mask. It felt so much longer than two weeks, living off rain water and worms made it feel like months.

He should be thankful, though. It was a miracle they were found at all, but who would have thought to look on a supposedly uninhabited island in the South Pacific. About five thousand miles away from where their fight began in Guatemala.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't used that stupid gem he had taken from Hydra after it fell, none of this would have happened.

Sam wouldn't be lifeless in his arms..

Never in his entire miserable life could he have imagined that he'd grow to love someone in such a short time. Someone who he was supposed to be fighting against. A sworn enemy of Hydra, one Brock was supposed to 'take care of'.

But he couldn't. Their time lost and hurt together in the jungle had opened his eyes. Sam wasn't his enemy, maybe to Hydra she was the enemy, but to Brock she was his future.

His hope, his life..

And now he would do anything to keep that life safe.

"Brock, I don't think she'd mind you asking for a little help here!" Steve panted, "I think the sacrifice could be made in this situation, she'd rather stay alive then be eaten by the angry natives!!" Steve looked over his shoulder, "Aaah fuck! Their getting closer!" he screamed. "How the HELL are they so fast?!"

"How the hell would I know? Sam and I have managed to avoid them all this time! You two show up and manage to start a fucking shitstorm! GAAAHHCCCKK" Brock cursed, a rather large moth like bug flew directly into his open mouth.

God almighty, he hated the freaking jungle.

He could hear Barnes's laughter as he spat out the wings. Fucking hell, that tastes like shit..

Sam moaned in his arms, her fever on top of her head injury must have her in bad pain. But they couldn't stop, safety was just up ahead. Then it would all be better, Sam could get medical treatment and recuperate in the safe arms of the Avengers.

And Brock..Well he was probably going to be locked away for a long, looooong time. There was no way in hell Rogers would let him go after all the shit he had done.

He should have never joined the ranks of Hydra, he should have just finished college after the ARMY and became an accountant or some boring shit like that. All the bad shit he'd ever been through had started after he joined Hydra.

This..This shit was all Hydra's fault. This was the last straw for him, he was finished.

"Fuck you Hydra! Fuck you Pierce! Fuck you Zola, you stumpy little cocksucker!!" Brock ranted as they raced toward the jet. "If I get the fuck out of here, I will single handedly destroy EVERY. SINGLE.THING. on this planet associated with the name Hydra!"

Up ahead, Barnes and Noble shared a glance with each other.

Barnes huffed out a bitter laugh, "What, did it take nearly dying in the jungle to make your dumbass realize what a-SHIT, LOOKOUT!!"

A huge spear embedded itself in the tree just in front of Bucky's head.

"Oh FUCK! MOVE!! Move, move, move!!" Rogers shreaked. More spears came whizzing by them, narrowly missing impaling the three of them. Luckily Sam was shielded by Brocks body, shrouded in his helmet and his tactical gear.

"How much farther Cap?" Brock gasped, "I can't do this much longer.."

"Just up ahead behind those big trees! Hang on just a bit longer Rumlow, we're almost there!"

"I'm trying here, I can't- AAAHH DAMN!!" Brock screamed as he fell to his knees. A spear had managed to hit it's mark. Right in the back of his thigh. He wasn't going to make it to the jet. Not like this, that thing was buried deep. He whimpered in pain, even slight movement was torture.

"Cap.. Cap, here take her. Please..I can't..I can't get back up, take her.. Tell her I'm sorry..That I got her into this. Please." he cried, collapsing fully onto the ground.

"You can tell her yourself Brock," Steve gave him a strange look as he lifted Sam into his arms, "Buck, get him!" he said, then took off with Sam.

"Got it! Brock, count to three for me."

"Wha..Why?"

"Just do it, ass!!"

"Fine!! One..Tw..." A blinding pain ripped through his body as Bucky swiftly broke off the end of the spear, leaving the arrowhead in his leg. Just in case pulling it out may cause massive bleeding.

"Here, hold this. Watch my back." Bucky thrust a familiar red and blue shield at him. "Up we go!" Before he could blink he was up in the air and over Barnes shoulder. Behind them he could see the creepy cannibals were extremely close now. He used the shield to protect Barnes from any projectiles as he ran the last few yards to the waiting jet.

Steve was already on board and had Sam strapped into a gurney. With one leap Barnes had them both in the back of the jet, and they lifted off.

"Rhodes, close those doors!!" Steve called to the front.

The angry natives below them pelted the departing jet with their remaining spears and anything else they could find. Loud pings sounded from the outside as Barnes carried him over to a waiting gurney beside Sam.

"Steve, a little help please," Bucky said. Between the two of them the got him onto his side on the bed, so he was facing Sam and there was no excess pressure on his leg.

Sam moaned painfully beside him. Brock reached over and took her hand in his, eyes never leaving her face. Sam must have been conscious enough to feel the small contact. For a brief moment, she opened her eyes and turned to look directly at him.

She smiled softly. "Did we make it?" She asked him.

He smiled, eyes a bit watery. "Yeah, gorgeous, we made it. You're going home."

Sam gave a peaceful hum. "Are you coming with me?"

Brock felt his heart lurch, and he glanced to where Rogers and Barnes and Bruce Banner were watching them carefully. Rogers stared at him for a moment before nodding his head slightly.

"Yeah, babe, I am. For as long as you'll have me." he brought her hand to his lips and just held it there, saying a prayer to every God he knew for getting them this far. Doctor Banner came over to start them on IV's and an antibiotic drip, and to treat their injuries til they made it to a hospital.

He knew he had so much to answer for, and no doubt as soon as he was able Rogers would make sure he gave up everything he knew about Hydra. But for now he just sighed happily, knowing the best thing that ever happened to him, was safe..


End file.
